Episode 2442 (3 January 2003)
Synopsis Mo's peeved that Zoe and Kelly are still in bed while she's been out setting up the stall. She fills up a saucepan with cold water and goes upstairs to wake them up with it. The Beale twins are being difficult and Ian's finding it hard to cope without Laura. Peter complains about feeling ill, but Ian thinks he's bluffing. Peter proves he's not by throwing up. Martin's still brooding over the accident. He's scared to leave the house and refuses to set up the stall. Mark tries to snap him out of it, but Martin's adamant he can't face everyone's accusing stares. Peggy pops round to discuss Jamie's funeral arrangements with Sonia. Jim explains that she's been acting strange recently. He admits he can't get through to her and appeals to Peggy to see what she can do. Ricky calls Natalie and asks to meet up later. She's reluctant and explains that she couldn't anyway because of her French class. Ricky sees it as a perfect cover for them to meet, but Natalie doesn't want to betray Barry. Martin explodes at Mark. He shouts that he never wanted to work on the stall - it's smashed up anyway and it should stay like that. Mark urges Martin to pull himself together and manages to calm him down. Laura visits Garry at work to find out how things went with Ian. He reckons Ian's just enjoying watching him squirm for now. Laura complains about being broke and Garry slips her some cash, promising more later. Peggy tries to console Sonia, who's dazed and distant. Peggy assures her that the funeral will help her get over Jamie's death. Sonia insists that she doesn't want to just forget him and dashes out in tears. Garry bursts into the chip shop demanding to know Ian's plans. He's sure that they can come to some kind of arrangement. Ian decides to have some fun and insists that Garry do Laura's chores. Jim listens at Sonia's bedroom door. She's talking to Jamie, insisting that she'll never forget him and one day they'll be together again. Jim's worried and gets frustrated when Sonia won't open the door. Kat tries out an inappropriate dress for the doctors' dinner. Anthony suggests something a little more sophisticated. Kat's worried she'll show Anthony up and asks Zoe to help her find a 'classy' outfit. Zoe happily agrees to help. Mo's angry at Kelly's slack attitude towards the stall and demands she get back to work. Kelly returns and impresses Zoe with her sales technique. Zoe asks if she'd like to buy a share in the stall. Kelly's keen. Ian's written up a list of things for Garry to do, starting with cleaning up Peter's vomit. Later, Lynne catches Garry working in the chip shop. Ian covers for him, keen to draw out Garry's suffering. Phil reads the obituary that Peggy placed in the Walford Gazette for Jamie. He condemns it for being hypocritical - they're treating him better now he's dead than when he was alive. Martin approaches Robbie to apologise. He lets it slip that he shouldn't have been driving anyway. Robbie explodes and punches Martin in the face. Martin screams apologies as Mark drags Robbie away. Sonia eventually lets Jim in. She thinks that Jamie's waiting for her on the other side. Jim suggests she should say goodbye at the funeral. She insists she doesn't need to say goodbye - Jamie's still with her. Credits Main cast *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *John Bardon as Jim *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Ricky Groves as Garry *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Laila Morse as Mo *James Alexandrou as Martin *Todd Carty as Mark *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Bindya Solanki as Nita *Brooke Kinsella as Kelly *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Joseph Shade as Peter *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Shane Richie as Alfie *Christopher Parker as Spencer Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes